


To Sedate Your Pain

by Lilly_C



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let somebody love you just enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sedate Your Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Dirty Little Secret.
> 
> Yep, an if we had 'five more minutes' fic for the end of the ep.
> 
> The title and summary are from a Bernard Fanning song.

"Frankie, Tommy, hurry up. Let's give the girls some privacy."

Maura smiled at her surrogate mom. "You don't have to leave Angela."

"Yeah we do," Tommy said. "You two have a lot of catching up to do."

Jane quickly waved at her mom and brothers. "Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

*

Looking at her friend’s heavily bandaged leg, she asked. "Is there anything I can get you Maura? a drink, grilled cheese sandwich, coco pops and milk, help changing?"

"I'm fine Jane, I don't want anything, and I promise I won't change my mind in ten minutes time."

Jane laughed.

"So I erm," Maura paused. "I listened to the tapes of ours and the FBI's wiretaps on my father."

"Oh crap what did you hear?"

Maura held Jane's hand. "Everything, but I also heard some things that I wasn't aware of. On one of the FBI tapes, I heard Patrick say that a Southie had put a hit on me, he never said who ordered it. It scared me knowing that somebody was willing to kill me to get revenge on him."

"I'm sorry sweetie, we didn't know that but we will do everything we can to protect you."

"From our tapes I heard Agent Dean call out, then I heard the shot. He was the one shot my father first, not you. One thing did strike me as odd, and still does, is why was the FBI there to take him down when they could have taken him at any time during their surveillance operation."

Jane twisted her hair around her finger. "They're the feds and ninety percent of the time they can't tell their ass from their elbow."

Maura chuckled at the accurate assessment. "You know, I would have disagreed with you before but now I understand why cops get suspicious when the FBI shows up on a case."

"When we were at the hospital why did you ask Paddy if he'd shoot me."

"I needed to know that you would be safe from his blue book. I scanned it, it has got the names of a lot of dirty cops."

"I'm not a dirty cop but he would shoot me anyway because to him all cops are the enemy even the good ones."

Maura lightly smiled. "That's why I'm not going to have anything to do with Patrick Doyle ever again. When he said that he would kill you, I knew that I had to walk away. I couldn't live with knowing that someone I'm biologically connected to could cause this much pain and arouse so much suspicion."

"Do you want me to get Frankie and Tommy?" Jane asked, helping Maura as she shuffled slightly. "Not yet."

"My father is still in Tanzania but I spoke to him on Skype yesterday evening. He was furious about the hit and run, and me finding out about Patrick but he did tell me that he's going to try and cut his business trip short and come home, he's going to hire a live-in carer for my mother while she recovers."

"That's nice, but what about you?"

"He's going to come and visit while he's here then he'll be going back to Africa to conclude his business deal. I didn't tell him that we fell out over Patrick's actions."

"Y' know I hated it, knowing that you hated me."

"It wasn't hatred Jane, it was anger because you assured me that nothing would go wrong at the warehouse and yet it did."

"Had Agent Dean not shown up, then nothing would have gone wrong."

"Rather than taking about the case." Maura sighed. "Let's do what we used to do."

Jane smiled. "You mean curl up in that big comfy ass bed of yours with a movie and bag of Doritos, and see who falls asleep first.

"Yes. We can do that, but Jane, you won't be sleeping in my bed."

"It's fine, I understand. I'll sleep on the couch."

*

Angela gently woke Jane. "Janie, you can't sleep out here, come on, come to bed." 

"Ma, time is it?"

"Just after two, come on honey, I made the spare bed up for you."


End file.
